The inventive concepts relate to a resistor and semiconductor devices including the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a resistor formed using a process of forming a fin field effect transistor and semiconductor devices including the same.
Semiconductor devices including a transistor, a capacitor, a diode, and/or a resistor may be widely used in electronic devices such as, for example, a digital camera, an MP3 player, a portable phone, or a computer. The resistor may have a simple structure but may be an important element for operating an electronic circuit. This resistor may have resistance values having various magnitudes according to a use of the semiconductor device. Generally, a length of the resistor may be increased to satisfy a desired resistance magnitude of the resistor.